1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing system, an image processing method, an image processing apparatus, and a storage medium for preventing forgery.
2. Related Background Art
Recently, performance of color image readers using each CCD or the like (hereinafter, color scanners) and color printers has been increased. Therefore, probabilities of making originals, which are copy-inhibited objects, copied and forged have increased by reading the originals, which are copy-inhibited objects, such as bank bills and securities with color scanners as image data, and outputting the image data to color printers.
In order to prevent such forgery, color-copying machines having a configuration in which a color scanner and a color printer are combined and having each forgery-preventing device that recognizes a copy-inhibited original and inhibits copying have increased.
Nevertheless, equipment having each forgery-preventing device is hardly present in spite of each function being provided, the function which is equivalent to a color copy machine by providing a personal computer (hereinafter, a PC) as an intermediary in case a color scanner and a printer is not unified.
On the other hand, since there are also plenty of originals that are copy-inhibited objects, there is a problem that load necessary for judging whether an original is a copy-inhibited object is large and processing speed becomes low. In particular, this problem becomes further severe in case a forgery-preventing function is realized with software processing using a program such as a scanner driver or a printer driver.
In order to judge these plenty of copied originals, plenty of time is necessary for repeatedly performing complicated processing and performing judgment processing. Therefore, there is a disadvantage that, for example, if a plurality of originals is copied into a plurality of copies, the performance for copying is remarkably dropped.
In addition, if judgment-processing time is shortened so as to increase the performance, kinds of copy-inhibited originals judgment of which can be performed are limited, and further misjudgment also increases.